


A Pack Of Green Tea Pocky

by StrangeStorm



Series: The Green Tea Series [13]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha Akashi Seijuurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anxiety, Fluff, Friendly bonding, Friendship, Furihata & Kuroko Friendship, GOM Monthly Meeting, Humor, Library Committee, Low Self-Esteem, M/M, Omega Furihata Kouki, Omegaverse, Panic Attacks, Revelations, Romance, akafuri - Freeform, relationship announcement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 04:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11570625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeStorm/pseuds/StrangeStorm
Summary: Kouki and Kuroko have a close friendship. During library committee, Kuroko tells Kouki about the time when the miracles found out about his bond with their former captain.





	A Pack Of Green Tea Pocky

**Author's Note:**

> I'VE WRITTEN OVER 100K WORDS FOR THIS SERIES. HOLY CHIHUAHUAS!!! ヽ(´∇´)ノ　(∇´ノ)　ヽ(　　　)ノ　(ヽ´∇) ヽ(´∇`)ﾉ
> 
> This was supposed to be a light story~φ(．．;) But I don't think this ended up light at all! It was supposed to be short- only 2k words maybe- but I love Kuroko and Kouki so much that I just got carried away...╮(─▽─)╭ Ah, there's a brief mention of the jabberwock match here. To avoid spoilers, all I'll say is that the Last Game movie and Extra Game manga have different endings, so in this series, I'm going with the manga ending~ ₍ᐢ•ﻌ•ᐢ₎*･ﾟ｡
> 
>  
> 
> I'm sure we all know about the omegaverse dynamics which is Alphas are strong and protective, Betas are calming and the peacemakers, and the Omegas are caring and nurturing. In my stories, RAPE IS NOT OKAY NOR IS IT ALLOWED. Alphas, betas and omegas are seen as equals- there is no unjust discrimination against a gender. But alphas and betas are extra protective of omegas (it's just in their nature). Male omegas are SUPER rare (like one in ten million people) so they are treated with extra care and interest. Most male omegas hide their sweet scents (pheromones) by using suppressant medication and would only reveal themselves once they have made a true bond with their mate. A bonded omega still smells good, but their smell's diluted and there is an underlying scent of their bonded (which is like a warning for others to stay the hell away and a complete turn off ;D) Hehe...okay! Hopefully the explanation helps~

"You are aware that the sign in front says that no food and drink is allowed here."

Kouki jumped up in his seat and quickly turned to see Kuroko looking back at him with the usual blank look on his face (though if you look carefully, you could see the small smirk resting on the blunette's lips).

Kouki sighed in relief when he saw that it wasn't the librarian and gave his friend a playful shove, sticking his tongue out as well. "Mou, you almost gave me a heart attack Kuroko!" He quietly moaned at the other.

Kuroko chuckled as he sat in the chair besides the brunette. "You should be ashamed for breaking the sacred library rules." The beta scolded teasingly.

It still amazed Kouki that his blue friend could easily joke around with him, especially while his face stayed in its usual deadpanned look (the brunette once tried to manually pull at the other's face to see if expression was capable...the results were too hilarious that Kouki decided to just keep it to himself).

When Kouki first met the blunette, his first impression on the ghost-like boy was that he was quiet and pretty scary (how did he keep his face blank the whole time?) but seemed nice enough.

Never had he imagined himself becoming close friends with the Seirin shadow- even going as far as not only being on the same basketball team, but also being paired up often in their library committee activities and being assigned in the same class during their second year.

It was a pleasant surprise as the omega got to know the blue beta better. And now, Kouki could honestly say that Kuroko was one of the people he not only was very close to, but the blunette was someone he most respected and looked up to.

Kouki snorted (quietly since they were in the library) and rolled his eyes. "Sacred rules, huh? I don't want to be scolded by a person who I've seen sneaking bites of vanilla biscuits not five minutes ago." He pointed out, looking directly at the pocket of the beta's uniform top.

A small grin did appear on his friend's lips as he slightly pulled out his small pack of Hello Panda treats, letting it peek out for a moment before hiding it again. "I'll give you some of my biscuits if you give me two sticks of the pocky that's inside your pocket." Kuroko compromised, looking pointedly at the Kouki's right pants pocket.

Kouki giggled quietly as he nodded and handed over the two sticks of green tea pocky while popping in some vanilla panda biscuits into his own mouth.

This actually happened so often that the two had made it a tradition to sneak in different treats into the library to snack on (so far, Kouki had only been caught twice while Kuroko unfairly had never been caught. Kouki was serious jealous of his friend's misdirection at times like this).

With a Pocky stick sticking out of Kuroko's mouth as he chewed on it (Kouki watched with envy since he knew that the blunette would still not be caught eating, even if it was so blatantly obvious) the beta asked if there was any new novels that had arrived.

One of the best perks to being in the library committee was that the committee members had first dibs on any of the new books that had just arrived- they could even borrow them before the book had made it onto the shelves.

The brunette reached over and pulled on the cart that had been behind him and push it in the other's direction. "We have about ten new arrivals. Most of them are just reference books but there is the new book that just came out in that Argeneau Series that you like." Kouki informed him. "The new volume of Spice and Wolf is here too but I'm borrowing that one first." The brunette had the book already in his bag for same keeping.

Kuroko took the book he had been waiting for months to read, Immortal Unchained, and nodded at Kouki. "Very well, but remember to give me the book next after you are through reading it please."

The omega nodded, already predicting his friend would ask for him to do just that. "Don't worry, I already listed your name after mine on the computer for reservations."

Kuroko smiled as he opened the novel in his hand and began reading it, a vanilla biscuit already melting inside his mouth.

Kouki looked around the library to check that everything was in order and when he saw the security guard was busy talking to one of the teachers, the brunette quickly took a stick of his Pocky and shoved it hurriedly in his mouth (he didn't want to get busted by the security guard for eating in the library- it hadn't happened yet, but he could never be too careful).

Silently moaning as the green tea cream on the stick melted in his mouth and the flavor mixed well with the saltiness of the crunchy stick itself, Kouki grabbed one of the novels he had taken from one of the shelves and began reading it.

The novel was an english historical fiction, but Kouki liked reading them since the stories were really good. It didn't hurt that it also helped boost his own English skills which was a great plus since he knew he would need to use it in the future, what with being the bond mate of the heir of an internationally multimillionaire company.

Kouki never really heard of the library committee until Kuroko mentioned it to him during their first year. But unlike basketball, Kouki always had a deep interest and love of books and he had secretly hoped to join a library club during his high school years.

Ever since he was young, books had been like his own personal escape from the reality that was going on around him.

With only a book, he could travel to faraway places from America to Europe or to different alternate universes like in the past during the Edo period or all the way through outer space and land on the alien planets. The world that came from just a single book astounded young Kouki and that was how his love of reading began.

The library committee was a pretty easy and layback club. Their duties were only checking in the returned books and checking out the books that someone wanted to borrow. If there were any damaged books, they needed to report them. They had to organize the books and arrange them in their proper order. If a student or teacher needed help finding a certain book, it would be their job to help them. Other than that, they were free to do their own thing if they had nothing more to do.

Kuroko and Kouki had been paired up for their library duties and both boys were happy with it since they got along very well.

They helped each other out if the other needed it and like now, when their duties were finished, they sat at the checkout desk and would read books, do their assignments, share snacks, chat together or do all four things as they waited for someone who needed help or wanted to check out their books.

About half an hour had passed and Kouki put down his book and stretched out his arms in the air, yawning. Other than being interrupted a few times to check out someone's books, the brunette was able to finish almost a third of the novel so far.

The story was pretty interesting. The author of the book was the same as the book that Kuroko was currently reading. It was a historical romance and although there were some Scottish words that Kouki had to look up online for their definition, the brunette was proud that he could understand the basic story with little difficulty and help.

Feeling a vibration from his pants, Kouki dropped his arms and took out his phone, opening it to see a message from his mate.

Reading the message, Kouki giggled as he typed in his phone and sent his reply.

Putting his phone back into his pocket, Kouki jumped when Kuroko's voice suddenly sounded, "That was Akashi-kun." The blunette had put down his book, giving Kouki a knowing look. The way he said it wasn't a question.

Kouki blushed as he was caught red handed (calls and texts were also not allowed in the library, but like the food rule, Kouki also tended to ignore this as well) and nodded. "Yeah, Sei just texted me about how boring his student council meeting was going."

Kuroko raised his eyebrow at that, looking interested. "Really? That doesn't sound like something Akashi-kun would say."

The omega chuckled as he thought of his mate fondly. "Yeah, I wouldn't believe it too a few months ago. But after dating Sei, I've learned that he is really just like the rest of us. He's normal enough that even he can be bored during school meetings too."

"You think that Akashi-kun is normal?" Kuroko questioned, sounding slightly in disbelief.

"I said normal _enough_." Kouki pointed out, grinning.

Kouki loved his alpha, but even he knew that a person who had once used his own private plane to take his boyfriend all the way to Beijing just because said boyfriend told him that he always wanted to try real dim sum was never to be considered as completely 100% normal.

But Kouki was fine with that since he loved his alpha just the way he was. Akashi Seijuurou was spontaneously crazy, especially when it came to his omega, and that was normal enough for Kouki.

"Akashi-kun is lucky to have you Furihata-kun." Kuroko smiled, finally deciding to pause in his reading for now and saved his place in the book with his Nigou bookmark that he received as a gift from Kouki himself (the blunette always looked down on people who dog-earred the pages, hence ruining the book itself).

Kouki flushed as he hastily waved his hands in the air, shaking his head. "No way. It's me who's lucky to have him. I mean, he's Akashi Seijuurou for god's sake! And I'm just...me."

The beta frowned, giving his friend a disapproving look. "That's not true. Do you really feel like you're inadequate compared to Akashi-kun?"

The brunette shook his head but replied, "No. Not really. I don't think that I'm any lesser of a person than Sei is. But...When I see the two of us together, I still can't help but think what I did to deserve someone as amazing as him, you know?" Kouki sighed, trying to get his thoughts out properly. "I think I'm a great person too. But I'm just ordinary. And Sei...he's extraordinary Kuroko."

Kuroko sighed as he gently placed a hand on the brunette's shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze before pulling away again. Kouki was surprised since Kuroko wasn't really the type to make physical gestures often, but that just goes to show how close their friendship was.

"Furihata-kun. There are many people out there that if you ask them, they would say that you were just as extraordinary as Akashi Seijuurou is." Kuroko informed him.

Kouki blinked and then deeply flushed. "No way. There's no one who thinks that."

Kuroko gave another sigh as he fixed the omega with a stern look. "I think you're extraordinary."

The omega blushed at his friend's compliment before waving it off. "Well, only you do..."

"I'm 100% positive that Akashi-kun would agree with me also." Kuroko pointed out before he continued. "And your brother. And do not tell me that any of our teammates do not think so- you know that they think the world of you. And some of the other teams like Rakuzan and even Shuutoku think so too. And I know the other miracles would agree with me as well."

"Wait, the miracles? As in the Generation of miracles?" Kouki asked, a bewildered look on his face.

Kuroko nodded, looking dead serious (though his face tended to look nothing but that most times). "Yes. I know for sure that they know how amazing you are- maybe even more compared to Akashi-kun."

Kouki's jaw dropped as he looked at his friend in disbelief. "You're not really serious...are you?" Yeah, he more or less got along with the miracles- actually considered most of them as friends- but to think that ALL of them thought that highly of him...

"Why?" The omega questioned, confused. "Why would they all think that? I mean, Aomine-kun still calls me a chihuahua sometimes."

Kuroko sighed at that. "I apologize, Furihata-kun. Akashi-kun and I have told him to stop doing that since it bothered you. I'll make sure to talk to him again about it."

"Oh, I'm actually fine if it comes from him. I think of it as kind of a fond nickname now if it's from Aomine-kun." Kouki admitted. "Anyway, back to the topic on hand. Why do the Generation of a miracles have such a high opinion of me?"

Kuroko looked thoughtful for a moment as he chewed at the end of a green tea Pocky stick (Wait, how did he get that without Kouki's knowing?) before he looked back at the omega and said, "You know about the miracle's monthly meetings, correct?"

Kouki scrunched his eyebrows in confusion although he nodded. "Yeah, Sei told me that you guys gathered once a month to play basketball together and eat at Maji Burger. Kinda like a tradition."

The beta hummed. "That's correct. After the winter cup, more specifically after my birthday party, we decided that we didn't want our friendships to end up as badly as they did during Teiko. So we made another pact to meet up once a month in order to spend time together and keep each other updated on our lives. This is to keep our friendship strong even though we all lived far away from one another and attended different schools."

"That's...good." Kouki said slowly. He thought it was sweet that the miracles thought so much of each other that they wanted to protect their precious friendship, but the omega was still confused on where the blunette was going with all this.

Kuroko smiled, feeling the other's confusion. "Did Akashi-kun ever tell you what happened when he first announced your relationship to us?"

The brunette looked at him with wide eyes as he shook his head. "No. All Sei said was that he told you guys about us during your monthly meeting and that you guys were more-or-less okay with it. You guys were okay with it, right?" He asked, looking worried all of a sudden.

Kuroko chuckled as he nodded his head at the panicking omega. "Yes. But...hm, let me tell you exactly what happened, shall I? To start with, Akashi-kun hadn't told us about your relationship while you both were only dating. It was when you two had already bonded that the other miracles finally found out..."

 

☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ

"Why is he always late?" Aomine grumbled, taking a big bite of his teriyaki burger. All the miracles had gathered together at Maji Burger for another one of their monthly get-togethers. No surprise, everyone but their former captain was there first and they had already ordered their meals as they waited for the redhead to arrive.

"You were late too, Aominecchi!" Kise pointed out, sticking his tongue out at the camera in his hand playfully and winking as he took a selfie.

"Fool! Stop soiling my lucky item with pictures of yourself!" Midorima scolded, reaching to take back his camera from the offended blonde's hands.

"Midorimacchi! So rude!" Kise pouted, stretching his arm out so the green-haired beta couldn't get it.

"I wanna get more french fries... and onion rings... and another cookie... maybe three more..." Murasakibara mumbled, getting up as he looked inside his wallet.

"Ooh~ Mukkun! Here!" Momoi smiled as she handed the purple giant some cash. "Can you buy me the choco-cherry milkshake too? You can also use this to purchase your food too!"

Murasakibara's eyes gleamed as he eagerly took the money. "Thanks, Sacchin!"

Momoi beamed as she turned to her seatmate, Kuroko. "Ne, ne. Do you want another vanilla milkshake also, Tetsu-kun? I'll gladly get you one if you would like?" She offered, blushing as she looked at him.

She was rewarded by one of the blunette's rare smiles as he nodded. "I would appreciate another please, Momoi-san."

The pink-haired girl smiled brightly. "Another milkshake it is! And some chicken nuggets too, please Mukkun?"

"Haiiiiii...." Murasakibara drawled as he went to the counter to order.

"Hey, Satsuki! Buy me another burger too!" Aomine said, shoving some fries in his mouth.

Momoi only stuck her tongue out at her childhood friend. "No way, Dai-chan! You still owe me money for that ecchi magazine you bought yesterday."

"Give it back to me!" Midorima demanded as he tried to get his camera from the blonde.

"Ah!" Kise gasped when the camera landed inside Aomine's opened extra large cola.

"My coke!" Aomine cried, as Midorima proceeded to strangle Kise.

Kuroko sat in his seat, leisurely sipping his almost empty milkshake as he watched his former teammates and close friends interact around him.

Even now, he still couldn't believe that he managed to not only defeat each of his former teammate's teams, but he was also able to gather all his friends together once more and they could all hang out like they used to- no animosity or grief around them anymore. All they needed was for their final member to arrive and then their group would be complete.

Just as Kuroko and Momoi managed to break up the fight that had started among Midorima, Kise and Aomine, Seijuurou had finally made his appearance.

Spotting the redhead making his way towards them, Kise grinned widely as he lifted his hand to greet the other. "Over here, Akashi...cchi?" The blonde beta trailed off as he slowly dropped his arm. Everyone at their table was now looking at the approaching redhead with wide, shocked eyes (minus Kuroko who wasn't surprised at all).

Ever since the winter cup and their match against Jabberwock, the miracles had gotten used to the more calm and approachable side of Seijuurou. So watching the redheaded alpha smiling gently as he made his way towards them wasn't unusual at all.

But what caught their attention was the very noticeable bite mark on the right side of the alpha's neck- raw and a bit red, indicating that it was still very new and healing.

And it wasn't just any random hickey- no, to anyone out there it was obvious that it was a true and official bond mark.

Akashi Seijuurou had bonded with someone.

"Holy shit..." Aomine whispered, catching a whiff of the other's new scent. There was still the cinnamon and star anise smell to him, but there was an underlying scent of marshmallows and vanilla that was completely new.

"Hello everyone. My apologies for being late- I had run into traffic on the way here." Seijuurou explained to them, taking a seat next to Kuroko.

The others, besides Kuroko, were still staring at him with dumbfounded looks on their faces, so Kuroko was the one to reply, "That's fine, Akashi-kun. We already have our food. You should also go up and take your order as well."

Seijuurou nodded. "I've already texted Atsushi my order. I will repay him when he comes."

Murasakibara then chose this moment to return, all the ordered food on a tray. "I'm back. Oh, Aka-chin is here...hm? What's that on your neck, Aka-chin? Did something bite you?" He asked, finally noticing the red mark on his friend's neck.

"More like someone." Aomine muttered under his breath to Kise.

Seijuurou chuckled as he was handed his burger, fries and iced tea from the other. "I received this bite mark from my bond mate. It's still quite new, hence why it's red. The swelling should go down once it heals."

Kise and Momoi both squealed at the announcement, Aomine raised his eyebrow, Midorima adjusted his glasses, Murasakibara nodded as he ate his fries and Kuroko merely sipped his second vanilla milkshake. "Oh my god, congratulations Akashi-kun/Akashicchi!"

"Congrats, Aka-chin." Murasakibara said lazily.

"Well, well, well...who's the lucky lady, Akashi?" Aomine grinned, looking curiously at the redhead.

Midorima turned his head towards Kuroko and raised his eyebrow, "You do not look surprised about any this?"

Kuroko shrugged. "I already knew for a while."

Kise pouted when he heard this. "That's not fair! We didn't even know he was dating anyone, let alone getting bonded! Akashicchi, you should have told us all together!"

The blunette blinked. "Actually, it was Akashi-kun's mate who told me about their bonding."

"You've already met Akashicchi's mate too, Kurokocchi?" The blonde pouted even deeper.

Kuroko nodded. "His mate is a part of my team and a close friend, after all."

"She's on your team, Tetsu-kun?" Momoi questioned. She thought about this information for a second, "But there's only one girl on your team...OH MY GOD! Akashi-kun is bonded with Miss Barely-B Cup?!"

Seijuurou chuckled at he opened his burger. "No, I am not bonded with Seirin's coach. Besides, my bond mate is very much quite male." Everyone's jaws dropped at this. If Seijuurou's mate was a man, then he had bonded with either a beta or even another alpha. It was usual for alpha-omega pairs to bond. For all betas or alpha-alpha or omega-omega pairs, the bonding ritual was not very common.

"You serious? Never thought you'd be into dudes." Aomine paused for a moment. "Never thought you'd be into anyone actually. Kinda pegged you as asexual honestly."

"Dai-chan!" Momoi smacked the dark blunette's arm for his rudeness.

Aomine shrugged her off and gave Seijuurou a leery grin. "So, whose the guy that got you interested? Is he hot at least?"

Midorima gave his friend a concerned look. "Is your father aware that you have bonded with a man? Wasn't he adamant that you produce heirs for the future of the Akashi line?" Everyone sobered at that, looking at their former captain with concern as well.

But Seijuurou only chuckled as he assured them, "There's is nothing to worry about, Shintarou. Father gets along very well with my mate- in fact, he was the one who urged us to bond as soon as possible instead of waiting until graduation."

"And I do not think there is anything to worry about concerning the continuation of the Akashi line- since Akashi's bond mate is a male omega and will be capable of birthing heirs after all," Kuroko pointed out absently, picking at the now soggy fries that he didn't really have an appetite for.

Everyone choked at that. "You got together with a male omega?" Aomine looked at him wide-eyed. Male omegas were very rare- many of them hid their statuses until they were bonded and even the bonded ones had very protective mates watching over them, so there wasn't many chances to get close to any of them. It was like, for every ten million people in the world, there would be a male omega.

Kise looked excited at this. "I only know like five male omegas from my line of work but I'm only friends with two of them. I wanna meet your mate!"

"Yeah, call him here and let's meet the guy who managed to capture the heart of the Akashi Seijuurou." Aomine teased as he sneakily tried to take one of Murasakibara's onion rings- though his hand got slapped away by the furious purple-haired alpha.

Seijuurou smiled, happy that his friends wanted to meet his mate- if their eager faces were any indication. "Kouki gets very shy around people he's not used to so I'll have you meet him another time." He apologized.

"Kouki?" Momoi questioned, thinking about which Seirin player matched that name.

"Furihata Kouki." Kuroko offered. "He's in the same year as us with brown hair and wide eyes. His jersey number is 12."

"12, huh? With brown hair and wide eyes..." Aomine looked thoughtful as he chewed on Kuroko's unwanted fries.

"Are you talking about the brunette player who went against Akashi during the winter cup?" Midorima asked, raising an eyebrow as he realized who the bond mate was.

"Wide eyes...eh. Wait." The dark blunette's eyes widened as a face appeared in his mind that matched the description that was given. A Seirin player #12 with messy brown hair and wide eyes...who looked scared shitless on the court and literally shivered in fear. "You're mated with the chihuahua?!" He looked in disbelief at Seijuurou.

"Chihuahua?" Kise repeated, frowning. Suddenly he recalled something. "Wait, you mean the brunette who went up against senpai during the winter cup?" The blonde beta brightened up as he beamed widely at Seijuurou. "Oh, he's cute!"

Momoi also remembered the brunette and clapped her hands in excitement. "I remembered Furi-kun now. But I didn't know he was an omega- I thought he was a beta." She frowned a bit, making a mental note in updating her basketball notes on the player later.

The redhead nodded, setting his burger down and taking another sip of his drink. "I also was not aware of his secondary gender while he dated. He only informed me of it about a month ago, before our bonding." He then gave Aomine a strict look. "And please do not call him a chihuahua, Daiki."

Aomine shrugged his shoulder. "Sorry but man, you're together with that guy? Isn't he scared of you or something?"

"He passed out when he saw Aka-chin during Kuro-chin's party." Murasakibara pointed out, chewing on his food as he remembered having to carry the poor guy inside.

Seijuurou frowned- he never liked to be reminded of how his mate reacted to him in the past, how scared he was of him. "It was all a misunderstanding. We've talked it out during the party and I apologized for my past actions. Afterwards, we visited one another quite often and slowly realized that there was a strong attraction between the two of us. We began dating and after a few weeks, we bonded." He explained to them.

"You two look so cute together- I approve!" Momoi told him, smiling.

"So how did you ask him out, Akashicchi?" Kise asked, eyes sparkling as he wanted to know the details.

"Actually, it was Kouki who asked me out." The alpha confessed, smiling fondly at the memory.

"Serious?" Aomine whistled, impressed.

"Furihata-kun is a very straight-forward person. Also, despite the first impression, he is one of the most bravest people I know." Kuroko told them. He didn't deliberate when curious eyes turned his way, instead he focused his attention on the cheeseburger that Aomine had urged him to eat.

Seijuurou nodded in agreement. "That's correct. Tetsuya, I am aware of your friendship with Kouki. I've been wanting to ask you for your assistance."

"My assistance regarding?" Kuroko asked, raising his eyebrow slightly at the alpha.

Seijuurou leaned forward, clasping his hands on the table in front of him. "I've been going through the many options and in the end, I truly believe that it is in Kouki's best interest for him to transfer to Rakuzan for his final schooling year. His grades are more than good enough to get in and I'll pay for any additional expenses that would be required. I also believe that he will fit in perfectly with the rest of the students and he already has friends and knows his way around the campus due to his weekend visits. But I know that convincing Kouki to transfer would be quite difficult- hence why I would like your cooperation to help me convince Kouki to-"

"No."

Seijuurou paused and blinked once at Kuroko's interruption. "Excuse me?"

Kuroko gave his usual blank look, but anyone could see the underlying fierceness behind it. "I said no. I greatly apologize Akashi-kun, but I refuse to let Furihata-kun transfer out of Seirin." He sipped his milkshake, looking completely calm at the angry alpha pheromones the redhead was now giving off.

The entire table was in silence as the others stared wide-eyed between the two, sweat dropping at their phantom player. Aomine literally face palmed at his best friend's blunt answer. Kuroko was one of the few people out there that would outright defy Akashi Seijuurou. Though that was one of the things Aomine couldn't help but admire in his ghostly buddy.

"Kurokocchi..." Kise wailed, not wanting to his adorable friend to die today.

Kuroko looked at Seijuurou quietly for a minute or two before putting his shake down and sighing. He gave the redhead a small smile. "Akashi-kun. You and I both know that it would be a wasted effort in even trying to convince Furihata-kun to transfer schools. He loves Seirin too much. He loves our basketball team and everyone in it as well. In fact, I'm not sure if you are aware, but he is the next in line to becoming captain next year- I overheard Coach and Captain talking about it a few weeks ago."

"Eh? Aka-chin's mate is gonna be captain?" Murasakibara hummed, looking uncharacteristically curious as he sipped his soda.

"Yeah, I'd thought it'd be that Bakagami or even you Tetsu." Aomine added.

The bluenette shook his head. "Kagami-kun is too hot-headed while I would just be ignored majority of the time. I agree that Furihata-kun would be the best choice for captain due to his patient personality and his careful and level-headed playing style. He is also very observant and notices things before anyone else does. I've actually wondered if maybe the reason why he's so fearful often is due to the fact that he sees and analyzes the danger of things much more than the average person- which must get quite overwhelming for him and one of the factors for his anxiety."

"Anxiety?" Midorima questioned.

Kuroko nodded. "Furihata-kun suffers from an anxiety disorder. But he handles it better nowadays."

"How bad is his disorder? Has Furihata seen a psychologist concerning his condition?" Midorima asked, concerned.

The blunette was quiet for a moment thinking before saying, "What Furihata-kun has told me about his anxiety is quite personal- only between the two of us. Though I'm certain Akashi-kun is aware as well. I feel uncomfortable giving out too many details but I will say that he has seeked help and takes medication for it."

"How observant is Furi-kun's skills?" Momoi asked curiously, sensing the mood to change the topic.

"For example, during our match with Rakuzan, I learned that Furihata-kun had noticed that there was something off about Mayuzumi-san. He didn't know what exactly, but he told me that he knew that Mayuzumi-san was similiar to someone- which later on he realized that someone was me. And his actual basketball skills are quite good- especially considering that he only started playing basketball during our first year." He explained.

"Excuse me? He only started playing last year?" Midorima questioned, looking at Kuroko.

Kuroko nodded. "That's correct. He told me once that he never even dribbled a basketball before then. He worked hard and practiced daily to get to where he is now. He plays very well- his basics are better than me even. It's only his anxiety that gets in the way of him showing his true potential."

Momoi pursed her lips as she looked thoughtful. "But if he never played basketball before, what interested Furi-kun to join your team last year?"

"The person he liked told him that she would go out with him if he could be number one in something. It was by chance that he chose that something to be basketball." Kuroko replied.

Aomine snorted at that. "That girl sounds like a bitch to me."

The blunette sighed. "I've seen her and I can tell you honestly that Furihata-kun deserved much better. Ah, but you have nothing to worry about, Akashi-kun. Furihata-kun got over her even before the winter cup started and now he continues to play because he actually enjoys the sport." Kuroko assured the other when he felt the waves of jealousy coming out of the alpha at the mention of his mate's old crush. "But do you understand now, Akashi-kun? Furihata belongs in Seirin. He's a hard worker which is what our team embodies. His play style relies on the support of his teammates- which is us, Seirin. And likewise, we need him too. So again, I apologize but I refuse to help you in convincing Furihata-kun to transfer schools."

Seijuurou frowned at him for a moment before sighing. "Yes, I assumed that would be your response. But I at least wanted to try because I also doubt I alone would be able to convince Kouki to transfer to Rakuzan." The alpha had a wistful expression on his face.

The blue-haired beta patted his shoulder as he gave him a small reassuring smile. "Do not be saddened, Akashi-kun. Since you are now both bonded with one another, you and Furihata-kun will only have to be separated for one more year. After that, you have your whole life to be together."

Seijuurou took a deep breath before returning the smile. "You are right. We have our whole lives to be together- I can wait one more year. Thank you, Tetsuya."

The tension around the table finally lessen, letting everyone breathe normally again, which was a huge relief.

"Wow, now I definitely want to meet Furihatacchi properly now!" Kise squealed, excited.

Momoi looked at the blond curiously. "Ki-kun, you added 'cchi' to Furi-kun's name." She oberserved.

Kise nodded enthusiastically. "Of course. Not only is Furihatacchi someone Kurokocchi looks highly of, but anyone whose brave enough to bond with Akashicchi deserves my complete respect!" He crossed his arms across his chest and gave a hard nod.

Momoi giggled as she too nodded. "I agree. I can't wait til you introduce him properly to us, Akashi-kun!"

Aomine leaned back in his chair, looking thoughtful as he sipped his cola. "You know what, Kise has a point. There's definitely more to the chihuahua then we know. I mean, they do say to watch out for the unassuming, quiet ones. I mean, just look at Tetsu."

Kuroko gave him a side glance. "I'm not quite sure if that was a compliment or not, Aomine-kun."

"Ne, ne, Tetsu-kun? I've been wondering, but how did you and Furi-kun become such close friends?" Momoi pointed out. It was rare for the blunette to defend someone as fiercely as he did the brunette omega.

"I have also pondered this." Seijuurou confessed, facing Kuroko with inquisitive eyes. "Even during our meeting at the winter cup, Kouki had companied you there. What exactly is the relationship between you two?" Bright red eyes narrowed at blank light blue eyes.

Kuroko blinked. "Please do not worry Akashi-kun, but there is nothing but friendship between me and your mate. Furihata-kun and I can relate to each other. We have similar interests and are in the same clubs- basketball and the library committee." The blunette paused before he added. "But I supposed our friendship became closer around the time he saved me."

Seijuurou's eyes widened in surprise. "Kouki saved you?"

Everyone else also had alarmed looks on their faces as they looked at their youngest member. "Something happened to you, Kurokocchi?" Kise asked, looking worried.

Kuroko looked at them as he replied, "It's nothing to be apprehensive about, but during the beginning of my first year I may have stumble upon a bit of trouble..."

 

☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ

Kuroko coughed as he found himself being shoved into the cemented wall behind him.

"Still think you're all high and mighty now, you little shit?" One of the third years spat at him, giving him another hard shove into the wall, knocking more of the breath out of him.

"Fuck, the otaku's getting away!" Another third year yelled out. Kuroko peeked behind the bullies and was relieved to the small boy running away from them.

The first year blunette had been on his way to eating lunch on the school rooftop (he's usually ate in the classroom with Kagami, but the redhead was currently getting reprimanded by the teacher for sleeping in class again, hence why Kuroko was now on his own for lunch).

But on the way there, the beta noticed a group of upperclassmen trying to shake the money out of one of his fellow first years- though he recognized that the kid wasn't in his class but in the advanced class.

The blunette could not stand bullying so naturally he decided to intervene, scaring both the upperclassmen and the first year at his sudden appearance.

Now, Kuroko found himself being the target of the bullies instead. But at least he managed to get the kid away from the offenders.

"Now look what happened. Four-eyes got away because of you and now we don't got any money for lunch. How are you gonna make it up to us now, huh ghost boy?" The third year sneered.

Kuroko counted that there were three of them and they had him surrounded. Thinking of a way to escape, he replied calmly. "I'm sure your parents would have given you some lunch allowance if you had asked them." The blunette braced himself as the sharp punch landed cleanly on his stomach. He gasped in pain, groaning as he held his stomach.

"Got a mouth on ya, huh?" The upperclassman laughed cruelly as he watched Kuroko cough, facing the ground.

"Check his pockets- I bet he's got some money or maybe some food on him." The guy behind his attacker spoke up.

The third year in front of him nodded and then gave Kuroko a dark smile. "Good idea. Why don't we just beat the shit out of him first for letting the otaku get away before empty him out?" All three laughed as they closed in on Kuroko.

With him still crouched over in pain, Kuroko couldn't move fast enough to defended himself. He quickly closed his eyes and waited for the hit to come.

When the blunette felt nothing, the beta opened his eyes and looked in shock at what he saw.

Furihata Kouki, Kuroko's timid nervous teammate whose body would literally shake in terror...was in front of him, with his arm up to block the attack that had been aimed for Kuroko.

The upperclassmen paused at the intruder and when the one in front lowered his arm, Kouki immediately back away, reaching his arm stealthily to grab onto Kuroko as he urged the other to back away closer into the wall. The blunette could feel the tremors going through the brunette as the other said in a equally shaky voice, "D-Don't you d-d-dare h-hurt K-Kuro-Kuroko! G-get a-away f-f-from us n-n-n-now!" Kouki stuttered.

Kuroko felt his heart warm- even though the brunette was clearly scared out of his wits, he still tried his best to help defend Kuroko.

The upperclassmen only laughed loudly, not taking Kouki seriously. "Oh, and you expect to stop us? Let's get the both of them guys!"

The bullies aimed their attack towards Kouki. Kuroko was stunned as he watched the brunette cleanly dodge all their attacks, moving swiftly in a way that made two of the third years accidentally punch each other in the face.

He dodged his head to the left, causing the third bully to punch his fist into the wall behind them.

With the bullies out of action, Kouki took this chance to make their escape.

As the third years wailed in pain, Kouki grabbed onto Kuroko's wrist and looked at Kuroko with the most stern, commanding expression that the bluenette had ever seen on the other.

"RUN!" Kouki shouted. Kuroko didn't hesitate as he moved his legs and began running alongside the brunette, making their getaway from their attackers who they could hear had begun running after them.

"Kuroko, let's go here!" Kouki ordered him, swerving sharply to the right and directing Kuroko to slide into a skinny opening between the walls of the science building.

The pair held their breaths, hearing the bullies shouting out threats as they ran past their hiding spot. A few seconds later, there were more voices- belonging to what seemed like adults.

Kuroko peeked out from their hiding place and saw that the first year he had saved had come back with the accompaniment of the PE and Math teachers (both very large, and muscly alphas). Kuroko brightened as he realized that the boy he saved hadn't just abandoned him and had actually gone to get help.

As the upperclassmen got taken away by the teachers, together with the security guards that had arrived at the scene a moment later, Kuroko leaned back into the wall and sighed in relief.

"T-thank God t-t-they're g-gone..." Kouki sighed, sinking down to the ground and held his knees against his chest, closing his eyes as he tried to regulated his breathing to go back to normal.

Kuroko looked down at the brunette and saw how haggard and tired the other looked. The brunette was shaking badly, though he was obviously trying to control the tremors. "Are you alright, Furihata-kun?" Kuroko asked concerned. He hoped the other wasn't going into shock.

Kouki twitched a little, almost forgetting that he wasn't alone and slightly looked up at Kuroko with a tight smile before facing down again. "I-I should be a-asking you t-that K-K-Kuroko." He stuttered, laughing although he didn't sound happy at all. "I-I'm j-just...m-my a-a-anxiety....mmhm..." Kouki mumbled incoherently before going silent. Kuroko noticed that the brunette looked like he was about to- no, there were already tears streaming down his face and his hands were starting to shake even harder. His shoulders soon began to heave as the other's rapid breathing became louder.

'Ah, he's having a panic attack.' Kuroko thought as he finally realized the circumstances.

Having experienced a panic attack or two before himself, Kuroko looked away from the shivering brunette to give the other privacy from unwanted eyes, making sure not to touch the other in case it upset him further. Making sure to stay quiet, Kuroko did his best to send a few soothing waves towards the brunette- hoping the other would find his vanilla-lavender scent calming.

Kuroko listened as the other started to take deep, long breaths- hopefully in through his nose and out through the mouth. The blunette wasn't sure how long they stayed like that, but eventually he could feel Kouki's breathing evening out as he began to calm down, the tremors and shivering running through the other's body slowly lessening.

When Kouki finally stopped shaking and his breathing was quiet, Kuroko finally turned to look at the other and spoke up, "Furihata-kun. I'm going to touch your shoulder with my hand- if you feel uncomfortable please tell me or move away now."

The blunette waited a full minute and when the brunette didn't say anything or move away, Kuroko slowly reached his hand out and gently placed it on the other's shoulder. The brunette stiffened from the touch at first, but after a few seconds he relaxed once more. Kuroko smiled at this as he gave the other's shoulder a gentle, reassuring squeeze, "Even though it must have been very difficult and frightening for you, thank you for coming in and saving me, Furihata-kun."

Kouki took another deep breath before looking at Kuroko. Even with his eyes still teary and his sweaty hands still a bit shaky, the brunette gave Kuroko a very small smile as he said softly, "I-it's okay, Kuroko. What are t-teammates for?"

 

☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ

"And that's what happened." Kuroko took a long sip of his milkshake, frowning when he realized that it was empty. He told his friends everything that happened that day- though he did keep Kouki's panic attack secretly to himself (it was no one's business to know after all).

"Oh my poor Tetsu-kun!" Momoi cried, hugging Kuroko tightly to her bosom.

"Kurokocchi! You shouldn't get involved with stuff like that!" Kise groaned, remembering the time Kuroko got into trouble before at courts and Kagami and him had to save the blunette.

"Yeah, Tetsu. You should know that you don't exactly have the muscles for a brawl." Aomine furrowed his eyebrows in worry.

"This is why I've told you that you should always have your lucky item with you- you wouldn't have gotten yourself into that mess if you had." Midorima scolded him.

"Kuro-chin, who are those guys? Do you want me to crush them for you?" Murasakibara asked, frowning with a splodge of mayo on his face.

"Tetsuya, what are the names of your assaulters?" Seijuurou said darkly, eyes gleaming for retribution. How dare those barbarians attack his bond mate and former teammate/friend?

Kuroko lifted his hand and shook his head. "They are already expelled from Seirin so NO, none of you may not go after them, especially you Akashi-kun, Murasakibara-kun." Murasakibara huffed while Seijuurou narrowed his eyes but stayed quiet.

"But wow, I can't believe Furihatacchi knew how to fight." Kise commented.

Kuroko tilted his head to the side as he looked thoughtful. "He told me that his older brother sighed him up for self-defense classes in case of emergency- since it was more dangerous for Furihata-kun, being an unbonded male omega at the time and all. Although he told me that while he couldn't really punch or kick all that well, his strength lied in dodging and reflecting attacks." Seijuurou nodded his head, looking quite proud of his bond mate.

Aomine shook his head in disbelief. "See? It's always the quiet and unassuming ones. And here I thought that he was only a coward."

"Just because someone is frightened, doesn't mean they are a coward, Aomine-kun. Courage doesn't mean never being afraid- it means that even though you are scared, you still find the strength in yourself to go against your fears head on, especially if it's to help someone else out." Kuroko pointed out.

Aomine grinned as he nodded. "Yeah, I know that now. The chihuahua is completely badass. You have my approval, Akashi."

"I highly doubt he'll like being called a chihuahua, but thank you for accepting my mate, Daiki." Seijuurou told him.

"I approve of Furihatacchi too! And your smile is so much happier because of him- as long as you're happy Akashicchi, then I'll support you two!" Kise piped up, beaming brightly.

"Me too!" Momoi chirped. "If Tetsu approves of you guys, then so do I. Your relationship is so cute! And Furi-kun...I feel like even though he's so sweet and innocent, he's actually been through a lot- he's such a beautiful cinnamon roll!"

"Ooh~ cinnamon roll." Murasakibara's eyes sparkled at that. "I want to eat him."

"Thank you for your support Ryouta, Satsuki. And no you cannot eat him, Atsushi. Only I have the pleasure of doing that." Seijuurou smirked.

"Ah ho ho ho...do tell~" Aomine grinned slyly. Kise and Momoi giggled blushingly while Murasakibara pouted since he was now in the mood for cinnamon rolls.

"What is your bond mate's sign Akashi?" Midorima asked.

"Scorpio." The redhead answered.

Midorima hummed as he stated, "A love match between a Sagittarius and a Scorpio would work well- similar to the saying 'opposites attract' due to the Scorpio having the water sign while Sagittarius has the fire sign. The security and flexibility they can give to one another is the greatest gift they have between them. Once they open up to one another and learn to appreciate their different philosophies in love and in life, these two have potential for steamy relations, deep connections and heartfelt respect. As long as you and Furihata can communicate and celebrate your differences, you will both will surely have a very passionate relationship."

"Steamy relations, eh? Passionate, huh?" Aomine wriggle his eyebrows suggestively at Akashi.

Akashi merely raised his eyebrow at the other. "I do not kiss and tell."

"What about fuck and te- OW! Satsuki!" Aomine complained when the pink-haired omega hit him in the head.

"I have already given you both my approval and support but if you ever hurt Furihata-kun, you will not like what I will do to you afterwards, Akashi-kun." Kuroko warned. Even as he said this in his normal bland voice with deadpanned expression, it somehow made his words even more frightening.

The redheaded alpha nodded his head, giving the blunette a serious look. "I promise to never intentionally hurt him, and I will do everything in my power to prevent any intentional or unintentional harm that may attempt to come his way."

Kuroko searched his eyes for a minute before giving him a tiny smile. "Then I suppose on behalf of everyone here, we are all very happy for your new bonding Akashi-kun. Congratulations."

Seijuurou looked around the table of his former teammates and most importantly, his group of close friends and gave them all a soft smile. "Thank you all. Truly."

 

☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ

Kouki groaned as he hid his face in his hands. "I can't believe you told him about that time, Kuroko."

Kuroko looked amused at the brunette. "I apologize, Furihata-kun, but now you know why the miracles think the world of you and that they really have accepted you. They also know to never underestimate you."

Kouki blushed at the compliment. "Even though I myself don't really see what you, Sei and everyone else sees in me that's so great but...thank you."

Kuroko smiled as he chewed on the last panda biscuit he had. "It's no problem, Furihata-kun."

Kouki looked down for a while, absorbing the things that the blunette had told him before looking up and said, "You know, Kuroko. I think the same of you too."

"Hm?" Kuroko looked towards him, eyebrow raised. He once again had a green tea Pocky sticking out of his mouth as he looked questioningly at the omega.

"Well, I'm not sure I ever told you this but I think that it's YOU whose the amazing one here. I mean, I've always looked up to you- you're kinda my role model, or even idol actually." The brunette said, feeling embarrassed for his words.

Kuroko blinked. "What?"

"Um, I don't have the best self esteem and well, I know that I'm not really handsome or very smart or really athletic...don't give me that look- you know I'm not. I also don't have any special talents or really anything particularly special about me. But when I watch you play basketball or stepping in to save someone even though you know your chances of winning against the opponent is slim, or fighting for what you believe is right...I think to myself that I want to be like that too. It's okay if I'm not perfect- if I'm only average. Even if I can only do so much, even if it's just one basket that I can contribute to the team, even if I only get hurt in the end...as long as I TRY...as long as I give it my best effort...as long as I don't have any regrets, then maybe even I, Furihata Kouki, can be someone amazing too. Just like you, Kuroko." Kouki smiled shyly as he confessed his feelings.

Two bright pink spots appeared on Kuroko's cheeks as he stared wide-eyed at the other. "Furihata-kun..."

"Boys! No eating in the library!" The two boys jumped in their seats as they looked behind them to see the head librarian with her hands on her hips, giving them both an unamused glare. "Kuroko-kun, get rid of that Pocky in your mouth and I better not see anymore Pocky being taking out of your pocket, Furihata-kun."

Kouki squeaked as he hid his Pocky back into his pocket as Kuroko quickly ate up his own stick and they both bowed their heads in repent, apologizing.

When the librarian walked away, the duo both looked at one another before dissolving in quiet giggles.

"Oh my god, I can't believe she caught us!" Kouki tried to stifle his giggles.

Kuroko shook his head in disbelief. "I can't believe I got caught. This is my first time ever being noticed."

As their giggles died down, Kuroko gave Kouki a gentle smile. "Thank you for thinking very highly of me, Furihata-kun." The brunette returned his smile with a shy one of his own.

As they both settled down in their seats, a group of students came up to them to check out their books. As Kouki took one of the girl's library card to scan, he heard Kuroko calling his name. "Hm?"

"But do you know something, Furihata-kun?" Kuroko asked as he handed the male student his books and gestured for the next one to come up.

"Know what?" Kouki questioned, giving the blunette a side glance before he faced back to the next student and greeted them a friendly good afternoon.

"Even though you see yourself as plain or boring or nothing special, to me and to many others out there...especially to Akashi-kun..." Kuroko nodded his head as he handed the brorrower's id back to its owner.

"...Without a doubt, Furihata-kun. You are the one who is truly extraordinary."

**Author's Note:**

> Since I think more people read my end notes than the beginning notes (since I always give a small hint of what the next story is about in my end notes) I'm going to say something that I don't think I've ever said before in my stories.
> 
> To all the people who've ever commented, kudo'd, bookmarked or even read at least one sentence in any or all of my stories in this series, hence adding to the hits mark....  
> :*･ﾟ☆.｡.:*･ﾟ￡(｡･”･)o[†…* ॣ৳৸ᵃᵑᵏ Ꮍ৹੫ᵎ *ॣ…†]o(･”･｡)β｡.:*･ﾟ☆.｡.:*  
> From the very bottom of my borderline tachycardia heart, thank you all so much for reading and hopefully also enjoying all my stories. I'm so grateful that I'm really speechless and don't know what to say- hence, why it took me 13 stories and over 100k of written words to finally say my thanks properly ⁄(⁄⑅ॢ⁄˃̶͈̀⁄௰⁄˂̶͈́⁄⑅ॢ⁄)⁄ 
> 
> Hehe...Anyway, the next story in the series is about Kouki running into a certain phantom player at a bookstore...and that certain player's soulmate is finally revealed~ (。・艸-。)-☆　ｗiйκ


End file.
